<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve, you are too easy. by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237136">Eve, you are too easy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bottom Eve Polastri, Drinks, F/F, Horny Eve Polastri, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Just Sex, Konstatin mentioned, Lesbian Sex, Moscow, My english sucks, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle, carolyn martens mentioned, strapon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>is just a sex scene.  </p><p>Eve is a successful MI6 agent.  She is divorced.<br/>She is working for Carolyn Martens, and they are on a work trip to Moscow.<br/>While Carolyn stayed the night with Vladimir.<br/>Eve finds some fun for herself. Finally, she decided to hire an escort, a female Russian escort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve, you are too easy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eve met Oksana in the hotel lobby as requested, punctual to the second, easy to spot in a long summer dress. One leg was elegantly draped over the other.  </p><p>Approaching quietly, she observed the seated woman’s features. And she was perfect.</p><p>Even across the generous space, her beauty was overwhelming.  Long and gold hair. Pale and silky skin. Eve stared at her. And her curves, disguised by a slight dress that did not so much cover as accentuate, and her legs, long and lush.</p><p>The mouth had a fuller lower lip and was painted to match the colors on the dress, and the eyes… the eyes were a fusion of the liqueur in the glass, honeyed caramel layered with a sensuous copper undertone, warm and rich, dancing with light; they were welcomed as they glanced up and looked straight at her.</p><p> </p><p>The lips creased into a polite smile, revealing even white teeth. She set down the glass to meet her, hand extended in a mannerly greeting.</p><p>“Hi, Eve. I am Villanelle- She introduced herself as they shook hands.</p><p> “May I get you a drink?”</p><p>“No, thank you. I don’t drink.”</p><p>You're a bad Liar. But you are going to drink with me, tonight.</p><p>They stayed there, talking and having a few drinks.</p><p>"I like your hair."</p><p>"Your very attractive" Eve said in a slow voice.</p><p>"Here... another drink for you"</p><p>"I think I had enough"</p><p>"No, for a propper fuck we need to be a little tipsy"</p><p>Eve sipped the cocktail, quiet and visibly nervous.</p><p>“Ok, Good. Let’s go up to my room.”</p><p>The room turned out to be a suite, understatedly elegant, like the girl and the amount of money the agent is paying.</p><p>On the entrance, Oksana silently motioned the Asian woman to wait in the center of the lounge while she took a seat by the window.</p><p>Take off your clothes, I want to see you naked. The blonde exclaimed with a sexy Russian accent.</p><p>Eve looked at her for a while and then she bent and quickly removed her clothes. Next, she unbuckled her belt and stepped out of her jeans; bending quickly from the waist, she stripped off the black briefs and stood almost to attention, waiting patiently.</p><p>The blonde sat for a few moments simply admiring the nice body of the woman before her.</p><p>Slowly rising, she moved quietly towards Eve standing motionless in the center of the lounge.  Villanelle stood before Eve and carefully ran her eyes over the body presented for her.</p><p>Pleased with what she had seen so far, she kept her face, showing no emotion.</p><p>Raising her arm, she pointed to the open bedroom door in an unspoken order. Eve moved towards the room, standing just inside awaiting her next instruction.</p><p>“On the bed on all fours.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. It’s the first time I do this but, Are you going to be like this all night?"</p><p>How? the Russian questioned.</p><p>"Bossy and rude"</p><p>"What are you think you’re paying for, Eve?"</p><p>"I paid for sex"</p><p> "And that’s what I'm going to give you. And maybe some more, if you’re good.  Or do you want love and cuddles?"</p><p>"I want sex"</p><p>"Let's stop talking then. I'm a professional, Eve"</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"Well… yeah, but not on this line of work."</p><p>"in this line of work, I am a professional. I know what I'm doing. Just let yourself go."</p><p>She did so, assuming the position with practiced ease, back straight, arms and thighs at a perfect ninety-degree angle, parallel to each other. She poised breathtakingly still looking ahead.</p><p>"Breath, please… just relax"</p><p>Resting, Villanelle moved quickly behind to view with satisfaction the wetness of Eve's sex sticking out shyly towards her from between her thighs, the shaven skin slick with excitement. She was aware that she too was wet in response to these soaked folds and the energy she had put into the flogging.</p><p>“Get up.” she pointed to where she wanted Eve to stand.</p><p> “Undress me.”</p><p>Immediately stepping forward, Eve moved behind the Russian and lowered the zipper; the dress spilled off her shoulders and over her naked breasts. She carefully stepped out and, standing with her back to the bed, waited as Villanelle knelt before her to lightly draw the last piece of cloth down her thighs and off her feet.</p><p> They were motionless for a moment before she sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p> “Touch me, Eve.”</p><p>“Sorry, but this is not my thing…”</p><p>This is exactly your thing, Villanelle said, moving up behind her, aligning their bodies, pushing her pelvis into Eve’s.</p><p>Eve arms turned up to encircle Oksana’s head and dragged her mouth to hers.</p><p>Oksana looks openly into the dark eyes hovering before her.</p><p>“Eat me.”</p><p>"but I don't know how to do it! you're supposed to..."</p><p>"Just bury your face here and lick me!" Oksana interrupted her.</p><p>Eve’s head bowed, her tongue burrowing even as the words were uttered. The pulsating heat from her striped back poured from her mouth into the soft folds opening before her. She speared as deeply as she could, rolling her tongue around the textured inner walls, tenderly grinding the outer lips against her teeth.</p><p>Her hands remained on the floor before her to give balance as she licked her sex. Only her mouth could touch until told otherwise. She angled her head slightly so her rounded nose nudged the stiffened clit pushing out to meet her.</p><p>Eve hands-on Oksana’s breasts stroked mercilessly with firm, teasing strokes. Her hips began to grind back down onto the tongue and teeth below her, her breathing rasping from her throat. She was shaking now, heaving her ass up off the bed, trying to make contact between her pulsing clit and the penetrating tongue that seemed intent on sucking her dry.</p><p>“Suck me,” she guided Eve and moan out of a tight throat. Bold lips immediately encircled her clit, drawing on it deeply, pulling and tugging on it, then releasing only to suckle gently. Villanelle rolled and leaned as Eve ate her out. Her nails clawed across the Russian girl’s thighs as she heaved herself into orgasm.</p><p> Oksana wiggled, so she was slightly between Eve’s legs, which the older women willingly opened wide.</p><p>The Russian had managed to position herself in exactly the most appropriate place for both of them to receive the maximum stimulation from their clits being close together and both being stimulated at the same time, eventually coming together.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to fuck you, Eve?”</p><p>"Hmmm. Yes…"</p><p>“Eve you are too easy”</p><p>"piss off"</p><p>"Stay still, Eve "</p><p> The older woman obeyed. She was feeling a little too drunk by now.  </p><p>Oksana went to look on the drawers and put on the dildo in place. She looked at herself in the floor to ceiling mirrors on the closet doors. Her heart pounded as she saw herself. The pale skin of her stomach, thighs, chest, and breasts accentuated the blackness of the dildo. Her narrow waist, flat stomach, slim body, big tits emphasized the size of the toy<br/><br/><br/><br/>As her mesmerizing display came to its conclusion, Eve's arousal reached new heights. She turned to face Villanelle and gasped as she began to stroke the dildo with slow movements. <br/><br/>"You asked for this," she said. It was a question wrapped in a statement.<br/><br/>"It's so big," Eve whispered.<br/><br/> <br/>"Just enough," she responded as she started toward the bed. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn't any urgency to her movements, but it was accompanied by the same grace that filled every other task she undertook. The contrast between her actions and the elegance with which she handled the giant dildo was like a work of art in progress.</p><p>Eve had no idea what was going on.</p><p>This is part of the game.</p><p>"Pass me the lub" Take this," she ordered,  "and Suck it until I tell you to stop."</p><p>I'm not doing this</p><p>Oh yes, you are...<br/><br/> Eve rose on her elbow and took it in her mouth, surprised at how much she wanted to suck her off. </p><p>Now, I'm ready for you Eve. </p><p>Oksana is now above her. guiding the dildo into her, letting it ease a little way in, and then letting it pop back out a few times. Every time it gets out, Eve whines and arches her back towards Villanelle in an attempt to reclaim it.</p><p>Finally, Villanelle grabs Eve's legs and puts them on her shoulders. She leans over her and pulls onto the headboard to give herself some leverage.</p><p>The headboard banging against the wall, after several minutes of constant, hard thrusting, as Eve moans and groans.</p><p>She came quickly, very quickly. And then Eve falls asleep, while Villanelle lay next to her.</p><p>Oksana lifted the phone and dialed Konstantin.</p><p> </p><p>“She is going to pass out as we planned. Come get her. I need the money into my account, now ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>